Lies and Truths
by Ritsuka-chan1092
Summary: Severus Snape and Lily Evans are heading into their first year at Hogwarts! They are excited and hoping to be put into the same house! Lies are uncovered as later on, Snape finds out that he and harry are connected in ways the didn't imagine!


**Hello everyone~! This is my second Harry Potter fic, but the first one hasn't been updated. I happened to look over the movies again and I figured out that I should at least try another one. I hope you all enjoy it! It is a Snape x Lily x James fic. A love triangle~! :D :D anyway the story is going to start off in the beginning, before harry was born and it is just the teenage James, Lily and Severus. ^o^ pleae enjoy and please review, I want to hear your feedback.**

**DISCLAIMER- ALL CHARACTS AND THE STORY HARRY POTTER BELONG TO J.K ROWLING! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter 1- The beginning**

Severus sighed as he sat on a branch of an old oak tree, surrounded by a field of flowers of all shades. He was reading a book on dark magic, he had always been interested in the Dark Arts, but he never thought of actually performing them. He had tried one spell once, but it ended up with him being terribly sick afterwards, and thus, he didn't practice them anymore.

He turned the page in his book and was looking over the pages contents, when he heard two voices slowly coming closer. He jumped down from the tree and hid himself in the small opening of it, he was a particularly short boy, so he could just barely stand inside of it.

As the voices got closer, he tried to peak around the entrance of the tree to see as to whom they were coming from. His eyes skimmed over the field and then finally landed upon two young girls, one with dark brown hair, one with red hair like a raging fire. He listened in a little more and watched as the red haired one leaned over towards the brown haired one.

"Petunia, I have something to show you." the red-haired one whispered.

Petunia shifted her weight to her other leg and crossed her arms. "What is it Lily, come on already, Mum and Dad will be looking for us." she said.

The red-headed Lily placed both of her hands together and then she held them out to her sister and opened them. Inside of her palm, a blue flower began to bloom.

Severus watched as Petunia's face scrunched up and she gasped. "I'm telling Mum, you're such a freak!" she said and began running down the path.

Lily sighed and threw the flower in her hand down and walked and sat up against the big oak tree, which was hiding Severus.

Serverus thought for a moment before stepping out. "You aren't a freak, Lily." he said giving her a slight smile and holding a hand out to her.

Lily looked up and blinked. "Who are you?" she asked.

Severus smiled again. "Severus, Severus Snape, I'm just like you." he said and then held his hand out to her again and concentrated on his palm as a perfect lily formed in his hand.

Lily looked into Severus's hand and smiled. "I'm Lily Evans." she said and took his other hand as he helped her up.

"Let's be friends, Severus." she said and smiled.

Severus nodded. "Of course." he said.

From that day on, Lily and Severus spent their time together out by that oak tree. They would teach each other new magic spells they discovered and would talk about their coming year at Hogwarts School of Magic. They even went to Diagon Alley together to buy their books and their pets. They were the best of friends, but of course as fate would have it, that would soon begin to change.

~ Four Months later~

Severus and Lily were chattering to themselves as Lily's parents followed them to the brick wall of trainstation 9. Of course Muggles would have trouble getting through the wall, so they just stood there and watched the two of them run through it as if it wasn't there.

Lily smiled and looked over at Severus wide-eyed as they were at their new station, nine and three-quarters.

Severus looked around and then over at Lily. "How strange." he said.

Lily nodded in agreement and pushed her cart alongside of Severus.

Once the two got on the train, they found them an empty cart and sat down, both at a window seat so they could look out as they traveled to Hogwarts.

"Severus, what do you think Hogwarts will look like?" Lily asked.

Severus shrugged. "I don't know, all I know is that the headmaster is said to be a great wizard, they call him Dumbledore." he said.

Lily smiled. "What subject do you think will be the most interesting?" he asked.

Severus smiled. "Natrually I would say the Dark Arts." he said.

Lily scrunched up her nose. "I don't think so, I mean don't you think it sounds, you know, kind of gloomy and sad?" she asked.

Severus laughed. "Nope, not at all, I have been interested in the Dark Arts since before I can remember, I've always had a strange attraction to it." he said.

Lily laughed to. "That is silly. As for me, I think that Potions will be interesting." she said.

Severus nodded. "Good luck with that." he said.

Lily's smile then slowly went away. "Severus...do you think we will be put into the same house?" she asked.

Severus looked up from his book and up at her. "I don't know, we can only hope."he said with a smile.

Lily nodded and then smiled. "I agree. I hope we are in the same house." she said smiling.

A few moments later there was a tapping sound, followed by the cart door opening. In walked a slightly taller boy with brownish gold hair. He gave a smile at Lily and then cleared his throats.

"Hello, I am James Potter, and these are my friends, Serius and Peter. We were wondering if we could share your cart." he asked.

Lily smiled, her sweet nature would say yes to anyone. "Of course." she said.

Severus was a little upset that Lily didn't reject the boy's offer, usually it was just him and Lily and to him, these boys were intruders. He took one looked at the boy with the glasses, and already he felt a strong dislike for him.

James sat down beside Lily and Sirius and Peter shared a seat with Severus.

At first the passenger cart was quiet, but a conversation struck up between Peter and Sirus, James soon piped in as well.

Lily looked out the window for a bit before standing up. "Severus I am going to go find the sweet trolly, do you want to come along?" she asked with her sweet voice.

Severus looked up at Lily and smiled. Her hair was done up in two cute braids that laid on each of her shoulders. "I think I will stay here." he said.

Lily shrugged. "Want me to bring you something?" she asked.

Severus thought for a moment. "A chocolate frog would be nice." he said.

Lily smiled and nodded and opened the cart door and closed it again on her way out.

The cart was once again quiet. Peter and Sirius were playing a game of cards, while James had his eyes on Severus.

"So, you and Lily seem close. Have you known each other long?" James asked crossing his arms.

Severus looked up from his book and then turned his page and looked back down at it. "We are. We've known each other for a few months. We lived near each other as well." he mumbled.

James smirked. "I see, you seem to like her a lot, seems like I have a competition ahead of me, although it doesn't look like it will be diffucult, after all who would want such a dark and gloomy looking boy as yourself?" he said, his smirk growing.

Severus looked up from his book. "It seems as if you have a problem with me and Lily being friends." he stated and closed his book and looked at James.

Usually Severus was a shy and soft spoken boy, but if it had anything to do with Lily, he was willing to put of a defense.

James looked at Severus. "Listen bat boy, I happen to like Lily a lot, since I saw her that day at Diagon Alley, and I won't let someone like you dim her brightness." he said.

Serverus was a little offended at James's insult. He just looked at him, not know what to say really.

"I get it, you want her to be your girlfriend, isn't that right bat boy?" he aske.

Severus looked down into his lap, his black bangs covering his eyes. "N-no, that's not it, she is my friend." he said, his voice growing quieter.

James smiked. "Yeah right, it's as clear as the nose on your face." he said.

Severus looked down at his book and said nothing as James's teasing continued.

James continued to harass Severus until he heard the door slid open. He turned just in time to realize it was time to stop because Lily had returned.

Severus didn't look up, which made Lily slightly curious. Lily shrugged off her curiosity and then sat down across from Severus and then handed him his chocolate frog.

"There is an enchantment on it, so make sure it doesn't hop away." she said smiling.

Severus nodded. "Thank you Lily." he said quietly.

Lily nodded. "Is there something wrong, Severus? You are quieter now than you was before I left." she said and reached a hand over and placed it over his which was laying on his book.

James shifted in his seat and stared Severus down.

Severus felt three stares burning into his pale flesh, so he just swallowed calmly and shook his head. "It's nothing, just thinking about what extra activities I should join at School." he said.

Lily sat back and sighed and smiled. "Same here, how about we join the Libary Studies group, I heared from some of the upperclassman that it was pretty decent." she said, brushing one of her red braids behind her shoulder.

Severus shrugged. "I don't know, it sounds interesting, I guess we could try it out." he said, but he really wanted to join something that had to do with the Dark Arts.

Lily saw his look of slight dissapointment and she laughed softly. "Oh Severus you really are easy to read, your face makes it clear that you obviously want to join something that has to do with the Dark Arts." she said.

Severus felt his face get a little warm. "Glad that you can read me so well." he said, a little sarcasm in his voice.

Lily smiled. "Then let's just joing diffent clubs then, afterall we might still be in the same house." she said.

James decided to step in then. "Which house do you want to be in Lily?" he asked.

Severus looked out the window and imagined ways to get his revenge on James for stepping into his conversation.

Lily shrugged. "I want to be in whatever house Severus is in." she said.

James's mouth twitched a little in irritation at her statement. "Oh, wouldn't you rather be with us three? I mean after all he is most likely going to be put inside of Slytherin since he is so fond of Dark Arts." he said.

Lily frowned a little. "Still, I want to be with Severus, it doesn't matter which house it is, as long as we stick together." she said.

James shrugged and then sat back and was talking with his other two friends.

Lily and Severus were both just looking out the window, both of them worrying about what James had said. They both were hoping it wasn't true...they did not want to be seperated in any way...

**Well that is if for this chapter, I hope you are liking the story so far :D There will be many chapters to come~ NEXT TIME, Severus and Lily finally arriving at Hogwarts and is getting ready to be sorted into their house! PLEASE REVIEW~! THANKS!**


End file.
